This invention relates to an operating aid arrangement for cameras, and more particularly, to an arrangement to be incorporated into a camera to inform a photographer of operational conditions or operational procedures of the camera by human voice.
There have already been proposed such cameras of an audio type each adapted to be provided with a specific arrangement, with which improper photographic conditions are detected and thereafter, given as warning statements in a human voice. For example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (Tokkaisho) No. 54-107343 or Japanese Laid Open Application (Tokkaisho) No. 54-109838 has already disclosed such kinds of arrangements as stated above. As one of the drawbacks, since these prior arts are adapted only to give such warning statements without any precursory step, there remains such a possibility that the photographer may fail to catch a portion or the whole of the voiced warning. Further, these prior arts are adapted to give the warnings, only if the operation of the camera is rendered to be improper, in which there is not included any further operational teaching. The warning of a type stated above may be useful for those skilled in the photography, but such a simple warning may not be helpful for the beginners of photography at all. Recently improved cameras are of the type adapted to be operative in accordance with one selected operational mode. Such being the case, even if one of the conventional arrangements stated above is properly arranged to be operable for one operational mode and is incorporated into such improved camera, only the same warning is just brought about for any selected photographic operational modes, thus the photographer, sometimes, can not help hearing an unnecessary warning. On the other hand, recent cameras have been so highly improved that the photographer is required to have quite a high operation skill or knowledge for handling such cameras. Under such circumstances, it is desirable to provide a camera of the type adapted to be easily handled by the beginners of photography, in which the camera can be operative in accordance with a series of voiced statements, once one of the operational modes is selected.